In electronic systems, inter-device communication is often implemented using differential links. In a differential link, a data bit is transferred via two signal lines that carry complementary signals (e.g., a signal and its inverse). The data bit can be resolved at a receiver by subtracting the complementary signals and sampling the result. Differential links are particularly well suited for use in high speed interfaces due to their improved power characteristics and noise immunity.